Fright Night in Evil Ed's eyes
by Kabutto
Summary: Now we follow the story in "Evil" Ed's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! And I hope my english is better this time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

I always woke up earlier than my parents and got to school before they even had start eating breakfast. Mom couldn't really understand how I can be a early bird after staying up all nights and watching horror movies. She couldn't really understand either how I could sleep after sitting alone in a dark room and watch a man with a mask stabbing people with a pickaxe.

I always laughed when she said so and I answered that it was a part of who I was. Mom always smiled when I said so and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

She would never have the guts to watch a really terrifying and gory horror movie like me.

I skated on my skateboard to school. It was very hot outside and I only wore jeans and a t-shirt. But I had my hoodie and my jacket in my backpack if it started to get cold in the afternoon. The weather was like this in Clark County Nevada, Vegas.

I'd hoped to see Adam in the hallway at my locker this morning, as usual. But he wasn't there. Ever since yesterday he hadn't answered my text messages or phone calls. I started to get worried because something's might happen to him. Something serious. Something that I have feared would happen ever since me and Adam realized the terrifying truth.

The thing was that I saw on the news one night about a woman who escaped a man in front of a grocery store who tried to _bite_ her. Adam and me thought it was very weird to attack a woman in that kind of way.

We graphed the attack, and all the other who came after. Adam noticed that the more people sold their houses now in Las Vegas. It had increased with 60 percent. And then some student stopped coming to school. They are some who hasn't come to school for weeks and no one knows what could have happen to them.

– –

"Ben Wagner?" Mrs Granada said under the roll call.

"Here", Ben replied.

"Nick Strailey?"

No one answered.

"Nick?"

It was quiet.

"Adam Johnson?"

Adam's bench was empty. He usually sat in front of me, like usual. But, now he didn't.

I looked at Charley Brewster, a guy that me and Adam used to hang around with. He turned into one of the jocks when we was 16 and he acted like he didn't knew us. We three were an inseparable gang.

"Adam?" Mrs Granada said.

Charley looked around in the classroom. He stopped when he saw that I was staring at him. I shook slowly my head to tell him that _this isn't good, something's happened to Adam. _But he looked away like he didn't see me.

After class I walked to Charley and his two friends Mark and Ben, the two jocks who bully me and Adam. They used to bully Charley, but not now when he's 'cool'. Mark isn't so very tall, he's short, like me, but he's very muscular. Ben is the tall one, but not so very smart. Charley is the result if you mix up Mark and Ben together.

I had to tell to Charley about Adam, he had to know.

"Wow", I heard Charley said when I walked up through the stairs. "Where did you find that?"

"Mrs Granada, she'll do _anything_ for you in geometry class." Mark replied.

"Hey, I think _it's_ is gonna talk to us." Ben said and pointed at me. All three looked at me and grinned.

I ignored Mark and Ben and said to Charley: "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Just the two of you?" Mark said to Charley with a grin. "That's sweet." Then he glared at me. "He can teach you things in the way of geek-douchery!"

"Awe that's nice", I answered and frowned my forehead. "But haven't you got some sluuuuts to go and fuuuck?"

"Actually, yeah, I do."

I groaned, rolled my eyes and looked at Charley. "It's important Brewster."

Charley looked at his friends, grinned and then followed my to an corner.

"So, what's up?" He said with an bored voice.

"You know Adam's missing, right?" I asked.

Charley looked dumb. "What do you mean, he's missing?"

"I-I keep trying him. No text, no phone... I don't know if you paid attention on roll call but he's not the only one who's gone."

"Kids don't come to school sometimes, what do you want me to do about it?" Charley asked.

"Meet me after school at Adam's house so we see if he's okay."

"I can't after school."

I laughed an annoyed laugh, smiled an sarcastic smile and rolled my eyes. "I don't know if you understand what I'm _telling_ you! _Adam's gone_!"

Charley groaned. "Ed, do we have to take this now?"

"Wow! Am I not even supposed to speak to you right now?" I glared at him with big eyes.

"Ed! Don't spaz out!" He hissed and looked back at his pals.

"You don't want me to spaz out?" I shouted. I glanced fast at Mark and Ben, they looked at us with a big interest. Especially Mark. And then I really spazed out: "_OH MY GOD_-! IT'S SO HORRIBLE! CROSSING THE STREAMS! WILL HIGH SCHOOL AS WE KNOW IT CEASE TO EXIST?"

Charley stared furious at me. He wanted me to stop. But I didn't plan to stop. "Okay...", I narrowed my eyes and kept them fixed at Mark and Ben as I bent forward to Charley. "..or should I tell your pals how _well_ we used to know each other? The costumes, The Farscape conventions, the lego contests?" I looked at Charley with big eyes. "Or that you used to take my Stretch Armstrong, but in your pants-" I pointed at my balls. "-and jerk it off for an hour?"

"No!" Charley hissed.

"Then be my backup!"

Charley gave up. "Fine... Adam's after school."

"Don't be late."

He walked away and I said to him, without an answer: "I really want my Stretch back, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's finally chapter two! Sorry for updating so bad, I have been so busy with school, tumblr and I have been sick so I haven't got time to write so much. But now I'm back! I hope you enjoy reading, and my english can be a little bad sometimes, so I hope you're okay with that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

I stood outside Adam's house in my black hoodie and my silver-gray jacket. It was colder outside now and the sun had disappeared into the gray clouds.

The streets were empty, the houses were empty. Everything looked like a ghost town and it scared me.

Charley didn't show up, I knew this would happen. I picked up my phone and called him, but I had to record a message in his voice mail.

"Hey Charley!" I said. "I'm at Adam's house, and it's funny because you're not here. Do you remember all those videos we did back in the days? You, me and Adam dressed in _tights_. You don't want your new pals to see that, right?"

I sighted, put back my phone in my jeans pocket and started to skate around the street to pass the time.

I tried to make a few tricks, but then I realized he wouldn't come now either. It was only one way to make Charley come here.

And that's by extortion.

I have a clip on my phone, with me, Charley and Adam dressed in tights and we pretended to be warriors. I was Kid Comeback, Charley was Squid Man and Adam was Gladiator Man. Those were the good times, before Charley fucked everything up and I found out about Jerry.

– –

"Dude", I said an half our later. "Where the hell have you been? It's almost dusk! Do you know what that means?"

"No", Charley said. "I should check my pocket dictionary because I have no idea."

"Very funny." I knocked on their door. "Hello!" I rang the bell. "Ed and Charley are here!" But no one answered.

"I go through the dog door and open the door from the inside." I said and throwed in my duffel bag through the dog door. And then I went in there myself.

Charley was amazed how little I was and how I could go through that.

I opened the door and let him in, then I opened my duffel bag, started to unpack my things; a cross, stakes and a little ax.

I knew what character I was if this was an horror movie, the one who tell the main character about the killer and end up being murdered. I didn't like that.

"I really hate to be the guy to tell you this but.. that guy, your neighbor?" I looked at Charley. "..Yeah he's a vampire."

"My neighbor?" He started to laugh.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Next door."

"Yeah."

"Jerry, I just met him."

"Okay, Jerry." I said, to summary that I was Jerry we talked about.

"That is a terrible vampire name!" Charley laughed. "Come on, Jerry?"

"I didn't name him, man. I'm just reporting the facts!" I walked away to the stairs.

"Ed, c'mon!" He said and followed me.

We walked up slowly to the second floor. I held my cross and my stake in my hands in hard grips. "Adam! Yo!" I whispered when I started to walk to his room. "It's me, Ed! And Charley's here."

I walked into his room, and I noticed I wasn't alone there. Someone was there. I looked to the left and I saw one man stand behind the door.

I screamed and tried to stake him through his heart.

"Get back demon!" I screamed.

Charley stared at me when I stopped and said: "Oh god I feel stupid, it was just one of Adam's cardboard figures."

He sighted.

"They're not here, they have probably moved."

We walked downstairs again and I said: "No, it's not just them. I saw this thing on channel 13. A lady escaped an attacker who tried to bite her. Adam and I, we graphed the attack, all the disappearances. Whole families, -gone!" I showed him a map with lots of red and black dots. "And all the disappearances leads right to your house!" I pointed at Charley's house on the map with a red dot on.

"Nobody lives in Vegas they just drives right through!"

"You live in Vegas."

Charley snorted.

"And haven't you noticed Jerry's windows are always covered with black?"

"Yeah, he sleeps all day and work all night. People here do that."

"Yeah but every windows? Everything fits!"

"That Jerry is a Dracula?"

"No Dracula is a specific vampire, I'm telling you-"

"God dude! I know what you're telling me! I'm making fun of you!" He glared at me.

"Great." I said when I was about to walk in another room.

"I'm mocking you."

"Awesome."

"You read _waay_ to much Twilight."

I turned around and glared at him. "That's fiction, okay? And this is real. And he's not, brooding or love sick or noble -he's the fucking shark from _JAWS_. He feeds! He kills! And he dosen't stop 'till everybody around him is dead! And seriously, I am so angry you think I read Twilight!"

I walked into another room to check if it was safe or not. I could hear that Charley was calling to me, but I didn't listen. But I gave up and walked back to the kitchen when he yelled seven times.

"And what about your neighbors, The Perrys? Haven't seen them in a while, have you?" I asked while I was walking into the room.

"Yeah, in San Diego like a month ago." Charley replied and made a sarcastic face.

"Exception, proves the rule. And you haven't asked him in right? 'Cuz he can't get into your house without an invitation."

"No, but-"

"You're mom? Lonely and divorced?"

"You're on drugs."

"No! Well.. I seriously thought that you were gonna take my word on this, man. But I have hard evidence at home."

"Why are you walking like that?"

I ignored him. "We have to stake him in his nest, you and me. But not tonight, it's too dark." I looked out through the window, then at Charley. "I've read on Peter Vincent's website how to do it."

"The magician?" Charley asked.

"Yes." I replied, and I actually didn't know if I was surprised of not that he forgot about him.

"The magician, with the bandana, tattoo, the leather pants and...-"

"Yes, yes and yes. Him."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Woow-"

"Can we just pretend, in just one minute? That you're not a _complete_ douchebag?"

"Evil, this was fun when we were eight but-"

"Try with sixteen!"

"What ever, man! The point is I grew up, and if you don't want to, that's fine. But don't get an attitude because I rather have a life than making shit up!"

I nodded. "I get it. You're _sooooo_ _cooool_ Brewster! Go ahead, join your Clark High early peakers. And that includes your girlfriend by the way-"  
>"Shut up man-"<p>

"She's undeniable doable."

"Shut up!"

She's a scam, she's a bimbo, she's a bi-"

"SHUT UP!" Charley screamed and he pushed me so hard that I fell down on the floor and dropped my cross and stake.

I sat up a bit and pulled up my glasses. Then I said: "Adam is gone and you act like you don't give a shit!" I stared at him, and he just looked back like he didn't cared. "What the fuck happened to you? We we're inseparable."

"Yeah, and you know the moment I got popular? The moment I stopped being friends with you."

I nodded and tried to hold back my tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad update! AGAIN! What the fuck is wrong with me! DX **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

I cried when I was skating home on the empty street. I didn't try to hold back my tears, I just let them flow down on my cheeks. It didn't matter, no one was here and no one would care.

I knew that mom was going to say that everything will be fine and I will find a new friend at Comic Con and forget about Charley. But I knew that everything wouldn't be alright. A vampire was lurking around and no one believes me.

I looked back, to check if someone was following me. But no one was there.

I felt so scared.

Charley Brewster betrayed me, he told me that his life is better now without me. Dissing me was his key to success, becoming a popular kid and getting laid every night with the whores.

"Fuckin' asshole." I sobbed with a shaky voice. He was an asshole, a dick and a shithead. Just like Mark and Ben. Maybe worse.

I hate him. I fuckin' hate him.

But then, someone aimed a fist in my face and I fell of my skateboard, rolled over a car and landed on my stomach. "Oh fuck!" I was panting as I tried to stand up and I took up my duffel bag again over my shoulder.

"You were on my street bro." A voice said.

I saw who it was.

Mark.

He made a gesture. "And you spilled your nerd-juice all over it."

"Ih-I see you have some left on your chin there." I pointed at mine.

"Oh really?" He pushed me hard and said: "There, all gone."

I sighed. "Dude.. just hit me, man."

"What?" Mark was surprised.

"Yeah c'mon! I don't have the whole night!"

"You want me to hit you?" He grinned.

I started to get angry. "Yeah I just get you a fuckin' invitation, just hit me!"

He aimed his fist at me. He wanted to hit me really hard, harder than ever. Fuck.

"Oh I'm gonna-"

I didn't hear the last words of his sentence, I was too busy to run away from Mark. He ran after me. "Oh come here boy! Papa's gonna get ya!" I heard him yell.

I tried to get over a wooden fence, but I dropped my duffel back and it fell down. "Shit." I whispered when I saw it fell down, but when I saw Mark getting closer, I jumped down and thought that I could get the duffel bag later and continuing running. I jumped over the wooden fences, and I had to rest for a few seconds after I jumped over the fourth.

I looked around. It seemed like no one was there. And it was dead quiet.

I started to run again. But I didn't get very far. I accidently ran into a man and fell down on the ground.

He looked at me and I looked at him. "Oh -_shit_!" I gasped as I crawled back and I tried to get my stake out of my pocket.

It was Jerry.

I stood up and pointed with the stake at him, as a protection and I backed off to the house next to me. "Back the fuck off! I'm armed! I know how to use this thing!" I screamed at him. I knocked on the door made of glass and I shouted loudly: "HELLO? PLEASE LET ME IN!" I tried to open the door in panic, but it was locked. "PLEASE! A MAN HERE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

No respond.

Then I took a bucket made of plate on the ground and throwed it through the glass. I ran into the kitchen and I was panting.

Jerry walked to the threshold and looked at me.

I grinned. "Forget it _Jerry_! No invitation, you can't get in!" He couldn't hurt me, just for now.

But Jerry frowned his forehead and took a big step over the threshold.

"Oh shit!" I said and I began to held my stake harder in my hand. I didn't want to drop it.

"It's abandoned." Jerry said. "I thought you did your homework."

"I... -what?"

"You've been watching me..." Jerry looked around, then he bended a little bit forward and whispered: "I've been watching you."

My eyes went big. He smirked. "It seems fair."

I turned around and ran away in fear. Up through the stairs and... I looked to the right, then to the left. Then to the right again. Like when you're gonna look for the cars when you're gonna go over a striped road.

I decided after a few seconds to run to the right and into the bathroom. I closed the door carefully and then walked to the window. I opened it and crawled out on the roof. I backed slowly as I putted back my stake in my pocket. (I needed both of my hands to climb down the roof.) When I was hanging in the air with my hand on the railing I jumped down. Accedently I sprained my ankle. "Aow fuck!"

"That looked like it hurt." A voice said.

I looked up and screamed.

Holy mother fucking Jesus Christ! Jerry mother fucking Dandridge was sitting in a chair and waited for me!

I backed away fast and fell on some other chairs and fell down in the cold pool.

When I came up to the surface again I pulled out a chain from my neck and pulled it apart. I had a cross on the chain, just in case if I'd lost my other one. (In which case, I did.)

"You bit off more than you can chew." Jerry said to me as he stood up and began walking slowly to me.

"It's too late man I've told people what you are! You've been made!"

"And do you think anyone is actually going to believe you?"

"Oh no no don't play that mind-shit with me!" I hissed. "I'm serious! Try me!"

Jerry was quiet for a few seconds, then he said calmly: "Okay."

He started to walk down in the pool. He began: "You say you're glad you're different..-"

"Get back!" I screamed, but he didn't listen.

"..But how ca you live in a place like this?" He made a gesture. "..With all these... people.."

I was preparing myself for the worst he could do, but he had found my weakest spot without even trying.

"Even your best friend dosen't care about you anymore.."

Oh fuck. He was right. He was absolutely right. I felt like I was forever alone, but worse than forever alone. Worse than all the forever alone memes put together. I maybe overreact, but he made me feel this way with just saying a few sentences. I cried and whispered: "No.."

I saw Jerry's apprentice change. His eyes were fully black, his nails were long and sharp and big black-blue veins appeared on his skin. I knew what Jerry wanted to do. He didn't want to kill me, he...

"You were born for this, and you know it."

I didn't care about protecting me with my cross anymore. All I did was to look at him like he was my only hope. And as a matter of fact, he was.

Jerry smiled a bit, more friendly than evil. He said: "It's a gift."

I closed my eyes.

He grabbed my hair on the back side of my head and then I could feel the big pain in my neck. I felt that he dived down in the water.

He bit me again...

And again...

The pain started to get numb, I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to fall asleep. I felt that something left my hand. But what was it? I couldn't think clearly. I didn't really care to grab it back. I'd just let it... float away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an pretty short chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

When I woke up again everything was blurry. My glasses got stains of all the chlorinated water. I tried to take them of and rubbing them against my t-shirt. Then I put them back on. But it didn't help.

I took them of again, and realized I was now seeing perfectly clear.

"That's strange." I said to myself and put them in my jacket pocket on my chest. "What...-"

But then I remembered. Charley dickhead Brewster betrayed me at Adam's house, I got chased by Mark and then I got hunt down by Jerry and he turned me into a vampire in a pool.

I'm a vampire... I am a fuckin' vampire! I could feel it, in my mind, in my veins, in my muscles.

I laughed.

I was in a very bright room, and with my new perfect vision I could see that I was in some kind of isolating room. Everything was white and I got a claustophobic feeling. I didn't like it in here.

Then I heard someone open a door and he started to walk to my door.

I felt a little bit scared, but then I just realized it couldn't be any other than-

"Jerry!" I said when he opened the door. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house." He said and dragged me out of the little room. They were tons of rooms like that one I was in. "This is the place where I keep my victims." Jerry explained.

I stared at him.

"And no, you're not one of my victims."

We walked to his living room, and I asked: "How long have I been ..asleep?"

"Just for a day."

"Oh."

Jerry took a bite on an green apple, he thought for a moment, then he said: "You're gonna be my little helper."

I got big eyes. "Your.. what?"

I swallowed. "My helper, side-kick, you get it?"

"Oh." I couldn't resist a smile. "..Really? For sure? I thought that you just wanted to turn me into a vampire and leave me alone."

Jerry smirked. "Uh-huh".

"So I'm gonna be your Renfield... cool."

"I've saved a bottle of blood for you." He threw me a Coke bottle, filled with dark red, fresh blood. "Drink everything."

I nodded and did what he said.

First, it tasted weird. But then... I enjoyed it so much that I just longed for me. I loved it. It tasted better than anything I've ever drank before.

I gave him the empty bottle and said: "I loved it. I need more. Now."

Jerry grinned a bit. "Sorry, you'll have to wait." He took another bite of his apple. "I'm bringing over some chick called Doris tonight. You need to hide this night."

"Doris, the blonde girl living next to Brewster?"

"That's the one."

"Are you gonna kill her?"

He stared at me. "Of course I'm gonna kill her! I'm a vampire, I need her fuckin' blood."

"What about me? Can I drink from her?"

"No."

"But-"

"You're gonna have your fun later when we're gonna take on Brewster, his chick and Peter Vincent." Jerry was angry.

I sighed. "Okay, ..master."

"Don't call me master."

"Okay... sir."

"As I said before, you need to hide this night."

"Where?"

"I breed an big vampire tribe in my big cellar. You can be there."

– –

In the next moment I was standing in dirt, and all I could see was dirt. The only light I could see was from the open trapdoor. Jerry looked down at me and said: "Have fun." And closed the trap door.

"Have fun? Here?" I screamed up to the trapdoor. "Grr."

I started to walk around big angry steps around on the ground. The anger grew inside me and I got the feeling that I wanted to kill somebody. Because of my anger, my fangs grew. I touched them. They were sharp. Very sharp.

I started to calm myself down. I lay down on the ground and started to think.

The fangs grew back.

I started to think about all the videos me, Adam and Charley did when we were younger, I started to think about when I won the science fair and when mom baked me an Farscape cake to me on my tenth birthday. All those happy moments in my life. Before I got depressed, before last summer. Before I turned 16. Everything was good by then.


End file.
